dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BMHKain/SEASON IV Guessings
4th fight in, I already have SEASON IV Planned. Here are some hints... Onepunchman.logo.png|combatants: 2 SenzoKuyouTitle.png|combatants: 1 587bbac58e5b4.jpg|combatants: 3 RWBY_logo_red.png|combatants: 2 581bb3c6b4ebb.png|combatants: 6 JoJoEnglish.png|combatants: 2 Elsword_logo.jpg|combatants: 2 Magic-The-Gathering-logo-800x279.png|combatants: 1 BlazBlue_Logo.png|combatants: 3 Tsukihime_logo.png|combatants: 1 Fate_Grand_Order_logo.png|combatants: Street_Fighter_Logo.png|combatants: 1 KirbyLogo.png|combatants: 1 logo.png|combatants: 1 Melty_blood_logo.png|combatants: 1 Marvel-Logo-3.png|combatants: 1 Star_Fox_series_logo.png|combatants: 1 kof2006-white-logo.png|combatants: 1 flat,800x800,075,f.u4.jpg|combatants: 1 Hoihoi-san.jpg|combatants: 1 WonderfulWorld_logo_cut.png|combatants: 1 Animal_Crossing_Logo.png|combatants: 1 h-104_59030_bokunatulogo400.jpg|combatants: 1 Doctor Who logo.png|combatants: 1 Digi.png|combatants: 2 Pokemon-logo.jpg|combatants: 1 1. Watchdog Man (ONE PUNCH MAN) vs ??? Bipedal Dog heroes! Hint 1: Shiba Inu costume vs legit bipedal dog. Hint 2: Anyone up for Power Instinct? ---- 2. Baiken vs Raven Samurai ladies kick some ass! ---- 3. ??? & ??? vs ??? & ??? Kids play with twin killers! Hint 1: Music reference vs a FINAL FANTASY Reference. Hint 2: A contemporary Electronic group was the reference to one of the duos. ---- 4. Victini vs Deltamon Another Poke/Digi rivalry, this time, with miraculous results! ---- 5. ??? vs Zwei Lolcat vs Faildog. We dine in hell. Hint 1: Mascot fight. Hint 2: She's supposed to be the Nasuverse's best. All she did was Carnival Phantasm. Complete suckage. ---- 6. Bravo (CHAOS CODE) vs El Fuerte (STREET FIGHTER) IRON CHEF DBx! ---- 7. ??? vs ??? I said I'm abandoning this idea, but, it's back. Hint 1: Anthro Hell... IN SPACE! Hint 2: One is a Raccoon, the other has his name as the species of interest. ---- 8. Rena vs ??? Two gals in green test their meddle of the Earth! Hint 1: Archer vs Terramancer Hint 2: I wonder if Korea has any original card games... ---- 9. ??? vs ??? Ragna: Kids sh- OH FUCK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU??? Hint 1: Three Souls vs relevance to Cthulhu. Hint 2: I didn't know the relative of Cthulhu is a Majo Shoujo... ---- 10. ??? vs ??? Sorry guys, this had to happen. Hint 1: Runaway vs 30 days of a summer month. Hint 2: They have a new family in the form of animals, he still has one. ---- 11. Rose vs ??? Gunners that have unique qualities... Hint 1: Korea vs Noshii Hint 2: Elsword vs JoJo. ---- 12. ??? vs ??? Suped up versions of Zako Characters. Hint 1: One of the most famous Nintendo characters vs Crayola on fire. Hint 2: Spear vs Tracksuit Badassery 13. ??? vs ??? Knife Fight! Hint 1: NASUVERSE FIGHT! Hint 2: Both have alternate Personas (One isn't truly of his foster family, and the other is considered a he in real life.) ---- 14. ??? vs ??? Sorry Squirrel Girl, you've been replaced... Hint 1: Tonfas. Man's worst enemy. Hint 2: One is a squirrel, the other is her true rival. ---- 15. ??? vs ??? Two hi-tech ninjas fight to determine the fate of Fighting Games! Hint 1: Awesome fighter vs Shitty fighter. Hint 2: I didn't know KOF 2006 was real, AND I DIDN'T KNOW IT FUCKED UP THE SERIES FOREVER!!! ---- 16. ??? vs ??? I wonder what 20XX equals in Gensokyo standards... Hint 1: She demolishes pests for a living. She IS one. Hint 2: She has a myriad of weapons, and a sweet super suit. She only needs one weapon... ---- 17. ??? vs Kudlak-SIN (CHAOS CODE) BLOOD OCEAN. Hint 1: Blood & Flesh Magic vs a monster with Zombie resurrection. Hint 2: She is the biggest cusser ever out of a Kid. ---- 18. The 12th Doctor vs ??? Time will STOP for all... Hint 1: He is a fighting game character. Hint 2: Remember DBx: Yuki Terumi vs Raven (GUILTY GEAR)? ---- 19. ??? vs ??? A god-killer fights someone more powerful than a god... Hint 1: Noel was mortified by her, and he deletes a friggen world. Hint 2: She is Number 12. He is the Envoy of the End. ---- 20 (FINAL). ??? vs ??? Both are evenly matched, but one is from my deleted first fight. Let's hope this is better... Hint 1: I wonder if His power can be negated by him... Hint 2: B-Class vs World Class. ---- I'll add hints later... Category:Blog posts